


You Like It Like That [Dean Winchester x genderless!reader]

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case, Dean Winchester from S1 E1, Gen, Light fighting, Past-Relationship Mentioned, genderless reader, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, your ex, finding you after a few months in the dead of night for help on a hunt (you being good at your research), then wrestling you to the ground before asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like It Like That [Dean Winchester x genderless!reader]

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: some… sexual references, past… stuff. I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to explain it.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night." (y/n) left the small antique shop (It's always the little antique shops) with one more lead, one more hint.

Pulling out their phone, they dialed their partner's, Andy, number. As the line rung, (y/n) had a bad feeling running up and down their spine. Being a hunter, mostly research, (y/n) knew to trust their gut.

"(y/n), any news?"

"Someone already took the vase. Male in his late 20's early 30's with green eyes and dirty blonde hair."

"Okay, gotcha. Anything else?"

"Don't forgot my cheese burger. Extra mayo." (y/n) knew sending Andy that distress signal was it; they knew they were being followed.  
Whoever was following the hunter kept their distance, but they were still keeping up. (y/n) found it impossible to lose them; they needed to go face to face with their assailant.

Turning the next corner and rushing ahead, (y/n) hid behind a car, instead of in a store front. The man came around the corner a few seconds later then turned around and around, they noticed, trying to get a glimpse of (y/n). (y/n) ran out from behind the car and kicked the back of the man's legs. He fell to a knee, but quickly turned to face (y/n). They punched the man, making his head turn. Being the resilient stocker he was, the man turned back around, grabbed (y/n)'s arm, and tripped them over his lap and onto their back.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger." The man smiled at (y/n), restraining them as they struggled.

"Dean?!" (y/n) scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean was braced above (y/n), smiling down with that cocky ass smile at them. (y/n) knew he was going to-

"Oh, come on, (y/n). I remember you liked this position."

Told you so, but at that point, (y/n) had enough. They punched Dean in the jaw, slightly knocking him off balance. (y/n) brought their knee up and pushed into Dean's ribs, completely knocking him onto his side and onto his back. (y/n) knee fell next to Dean's side and using their other knee pressed into Dean's crotch, not too gently might that be added.

"And if my memory serves me correctly," (y/n) said, pressing farther into Dean, making him groan pitifully. "You liked it a little rough."  
"(y/n)." Dean wheezed out. "Please, get off."

"Ah." He sighed when (y/n) moved their knee away.

"Now, what do you want, Dean?"

"That vase you're looking for… I know who has it, but I need your help with research." (y/n) pulls Dean to his feet and couldn't help but think,

'This is going to be a long week… Wait!'

"Give me the vase, Dean! I have a positive ID on you."

"First, help me with research then I'll give you the vase." Dean bargained.

"Fine."

"Come on, it's back at my room." He smile sweetly, wagging his eyebrows.

"Not happening."

"That's not what you were… saying the third day you knew me."

Whack.

"Get in the car, Winchester."


End file.
